Nightmarish Love
by Ultamania
Summary: There was a terrible earthquake, near death. They wake up, no longer the same as before. Some of them wished they died, but now they have to escape and survive, but not everything in this nightmare is bad...  GumiRei
1. And so it begins

Rei was shrouded in the darkness. He couldn't tell which way was up, and which way was down. He felt trapped, yet he felt free. He was alone, but not scared, just alone. There was no one there, not even a fleck of dust. Just the darkness, forever and ever.

"Rei?" A shaky voice called out to him. "Please Rei wake up…"

_Who's calling me?_ Rei says in his mind. This voice, it sounded so familiar, but he couldn't quite put his finger on it. Who was it? _Who are you?_

Silence. The voice did not respond. He waited and waited, nothing. Then he saw a small light. He was reluctant to go towards it because of the whole "Don't go near the light" crap, but he didn't fall for that shit. He couldn't move though, he wanted to go towards the light, but he couldn't move, at all. He didn't need to though. The light came to him. It enveloped his body in a warmth that he never felt before, yet it was nostalgic. He did feel this warmth from someone, someone he really cared about… but who though? He couldn't remember. The darkness was clouding his mind.

Gumi.

That was it! Gumi, this was Gumi's warmth, and earlier, it was Gumi's voice. He remembered now. Where was she? He needed to know if she was okay, but he couldn't see her. He tried to wake up but his eyes felt like they were glued shut. The light became warmer, urging Rei to open his eyes.

Slowly but surely, Rei's eyes fluttered opened. He woke up to see a giant hole in the ceiling, dust and dirt still floating gently down. Rei looked to his left and there she was. Gumi.

She was leaning against the wall sleeping; her legs were wrapped up, poorly. Gumi said that she wasn't really good with the medical treatments and what not. Dirt stained her face, but there were clean streaks on her cheeks to show that she had been crying. She was.

They were making their escape, everyone, her brother, her friends everyone who was trapped in this hell hole. They woke up, two years after the earthquake to find themselves different than before. They were mutants. They were monsters, but not like the monsters that continued to chase them. Failures, they called them. Failed experiments. You can no longer tell that they were ever human. Her friends have been trying to get out of this place for who knows how long. They couldn't keep track of the days. Her brother, Gumo, knew this place, every twist and turn. He had the map, he knew the tricks. They were almost out, almost free, when the failures came. They came from all around, they had no time to react. They were tired and hurt and they could barely fight them off. Gumi couldn't even fight for herself. She watched the horror unfold in front of her. Then she felt a tight grip grow around her ankle. She looked down to see a failure's hand come through the floor and grab her ankle. She didn't call for help, but she instead screamed, because the failure broke the floor underneath her and her and the failure were falling down. Rei, heard Gumi's scream, and was close enough to help her. He lunged for her, tried to grab her hand, but was instead pulled down. The falling rubble crushed the failure, it's blood oozing between each piece of concrete. Gumi's legs were underneath the rubble, not crushed, but terribly scratched up. Rei was unconscious, his head bleeding. Gumi panicked. She still had the first aid kit and she used it to fix Rei's head, but she wasn't good at the whole medical thing. She tried her best, and hoped it worked. She pulled Rei away from the hole and she went back to the hole.

"Gumo!" She called up through the hole. No response. "Gumo?" Nothing.

Gumi grew scared. What was happening up there? She couldn't hear anything. What happened to her brother? And her friends? She could feel her eyes burn, but she wasn't cry just yet. She limped over to Rei and sat down next to him. He was still unconscious.

"Rei… Gumi sniffled. "Please Rei, wake up… I need you Rei. I can't do this alone…" That's when the tears fell. Gumi cried for what seemed like hours, but maybe was only a few minutes until she grew tired. Her cat ears laid flat on her green head. Her eyes slowly closed and she drifted off to sleep.

She woke up a few hours later and Rei was still asleep. Gumi stood up and winced. Her legs, still in pain. The cuts were starting to scab and hardened, so it was too late to put medicine on it. She wandered off looking for more medical supplies. She used the last of it on Rei when they fell. She found nothing except wrap, two rolls of it. She sat down and crudely wrapped her scratched legs up. She stood up and walked back to Rei, still sleeping. She sighed and sat down next to him. She took his hand and held it in hers. She missed Rei, his lectures, his voice, his golden eyes, even his anger. She missed it all. It felt like she was alone, she didn't like this feeling. Her eyes were completely dry, no longer able to produce tears. She was still tired though.

She leaned against the wall and looked up at the hole. Small chunks of rock still falling. She closed her eyes and swung her tail on to her lap. Her ears remained perked up, on alert, just in case some failures came. She hoped they didn't though. She couldn't protect Rei, let alone herself. If they came now, they would both die. She wouldn't let that happen.

Several hours passed before Rei finally woke up, out of his darkness. That's when he saw Gumi. His head was killing him, fighting him when he tried to sit up. He got passed it, and looked at the Green haired cat girl in which he cared deeply for, but was it love? He wasn't sure. He smiled gently at the sleeping girl and placed his hand on top of the girl's head.

"Gumi?"

Gumi's eyes opened slowly, and she tiredly looked at Rei, before her eyes widened and the tears that she couldn't produces came out. "Rei…" She said softly before quickly hugging him and stuffing her face in his shoulder, crying. "I was so scared!"

Rei let out a small sigh and hugged the girl back. He still wasn't used to this kind of friendly affection. He didn't know how to react to it, but this was Gumi, and he had not hesitance in hugging this girl.

The two teens parted and Rei looked up at the whole, remembering everything that happened.

"Where is everyone?"

Gumi shook her head. "I don't know. I tried calling Gumo, but he didn't answer…"

Rei thought and lightly touched his head. His bandages were well done, something impressive, especially since Gumi did it. He looked at the girl's legs and sighed. "Here, let me re-wrap your legs."

Gumi blushed lightly but nodded. She looked up at the hole. "Do you think they're okay."

Rei continued to unwrap Gumi's legs, shocked to see all the scratches and gashes on the girl's legs. "I don't know Gumi…"

Gumi sighed. "I hope they're okay…"

Rei didn't answer, he didn't want to give the girl false hopes. After re-wrapping the girl's legs, Rei stood up. "There's only way to find out."

Gumi nodded and stood up.

The two teens walked away from the hole and the dead failure crumpled underneath the rubble and in search of their friends. Hopefully they weren't dead or worse, captured.


	2. Recovery

"Where are we?" Gumi whined. Her legs were still hurting and she was tired of walking. They've been walking forever, trying to find a staircase, but these hallways never end, and this floor was completely unrecognizable. They must've pass this floor when they were moving up.

"If I knew Gumi we wouldn't be here, now would we?" Rei says, clearly irritated. He was tired too, and his head was still killing him.

Gumi sighed again. "Can we take a break then?"

Rei sighed. "Fine alright…"

Gumi cheered. "Yay~! Thank you Rei!" She opened a door and saw that it was a hospital room, with a bed and two chairs. There was a machine in the corner as well, but it looked like it was off. "Let's rest in here." Gumi suggested and she walked into the room, planting herself in a chair.

Rei followed the girl in the room, and closed the door behind him. If the failures came, they would scratch at the door, and Rei would know. Plus he had his one mechanical eye and Gumi's cat ears, so they would be prepared.

Gumi rubbed her aching legs. She let out a distressed sigh and relaxed in the chair. She looked at the machine in the corner. She wondered what it was or what it did. It didn't look like an ordinary medical machine. Gumi stood up and walked over to the machine and looked at it.

"Gumi get away from it." Rei commanded.

"Oh come on, it's not on." Gumi protested.

"You don't know that." Damn this girl was stubborn.

"I'll be fine." Gumi giggled. She didn't touch it, she just examined it.

Then suddenly, the machine roared to life and made a loud mechanical noise that made Gumi jump.

"What the hell did you do Gumi?" Rei said angrily, pulling the girl away from the machine.

"I didn't do anything!" Gumi said defensively.

"Restoration, activated." The machine said.

"Restoration what?" Rei said. Before the two could even react, wire tentacles came and wrapped around Gumi. Gumi let out a small cry. The tentacles wrapped around her injured legs and her torso, where she still weak and sensitive ribs were.

"Gumi!" Rei called out. He took the girl's hands and tried to pull her free, but it was no use. He lost his grip and fell back.

The tentacles slid up Gumi's shirt, causing her to fluster. "They're going up my shirt!" Gumi cried out.

This comment caused Rei to blush very faintly, but he stood up and tried to help the girl again.

"Restoration, complete." The machine said. The tentacles retracted and the machine turned off, returning to its original state.

Gumi was on the floor, shivering. What just happened?

Rei kneeled down next to her. "You okay?"

Gumi nodded. "I think so…" She rubbed her legs and her eyes widened.

Rei was confused and worried at the girl's reaction. "What's wrong? Gumi?"

Gumi quickly unwrapped her legs and showed Rei why she was so shocked. "My legs… they're healed." It was true, her badly scratched legs were healed, no scar, no scratches.

"What the hell…?" Rei said. He looked at the machine.

Gumi reached under her shirt and pressed down on her ribs. "My ribs aren't broken anymore either…"

Rei looked to Gumi shocked. "Your ribs were broken?"

Gumi never told him, not even her brother, nobody. She kept it secret. She just took pain pills to stop the pain when they started to hurt again. "Oh, um… yes…"

Rei sighed. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"Because you were hurt, and Gumo was hurt, everyone was hurt… I thought it wasn't important."

"Dammit Gumi, the well-being of ALL our friends is important!"

Gumi flinched. "I'm sorry…"

Rei sighed again. "Just be sure to tell me next time…" Rei was worried. He didn't know Gumi was hurt, he was also a little upset that she didn't tell anyone about her injuries, it was like she didn't trust them, which he knew wasn't true.

Gumi nodded.

"Restoration, activate." The machine roared to life once again and this time its wire tentacles went for Rei, wrapping around his body and doing whatever it does to heal you. "Restoration, complete." The machine set Rei down then turned off again, falling into a slumber.

Rei peeled off the bandages that were over his head and rotated his shoulder which was no longer sore. His headache was gone and he felt like he could run a marathon. He stretched and looked at Gumi. "You ready to go?"

"Already?" Gumi whined.

"Yes, already. We're healed, and I know you feel like running a marathon just like me."

Gumi pouted. "Fine." She stood up and walked over to the door, her tail slapping Rei before exiting.

Rei shook his head and followed the girl outside.


	3. Realization

The two teens walked for what seemed like days. They were lost in a maze of hallways that seemed completely unfamiliar to them. This was getting ridiculous, where the hell were they? Rei was getting annoyed and frustrated.

There was a slight tug at the back of his shirt. "Rei?" Gumi said sheepishly.

"What?" Rei said angrily.

"Can we take a break please?" She said.

"No, we need to keep moving." Rei kept walking, not stopping when the girl stopped. Gumi was tired, all she needed was just one minute. She leaned against the wall and glanced over at Rei who was still walking ahead. He was upset, but at what or who? Was it her? Was it this place? More or less, it was probably this place. She was frustrated too, but she did her best to contain it and remain positive. She took a deep breath and rushed towards Rei, trying to catch up with him, when she felt a cold hand cover her mouth, and another arm pull her into a room.

Rei was constantly looking around for anything that went up. Anything. They needed to catch up with the others, needed to get out of here. He stopped and sighed. He needed to relax. He was getting too angry, too frustrated, and that would do no one any good. "Okay Gumi, we can take a break now." He turned behind him and there was no green haired cat girl. "Gumi?" He looked in some of the rooms. "Where the hell did that girl go now? I told her not to wander off."

Gumi was restrained and gagged. She watched as the man wandered around the room, looking at paper work, looking through some medicines, fiddling with something in his ear. "I have one of the subjects… yes, yes, it's a female… subject 3? Not around… what would you like me to do with subject 5?... Understood."

Was this man a doctor? One of the doctors that did this to them? Made them into freaks. This was a first, throughout their whole little journey, they never seen one doctor. Just failures. Why is one here now.

The male doctor took off his lab coat and pulled on his collar. "Why do I always get the dirty jobs?" He looked over towards Gumi. "We're going to have to do a little experiment on you, it's a simple task really, but you might not like it… we're going to test your reproduction habits."

Reproduction habits? Wait… did that mean… Gumi's eyes widened and she rubbed the cloth that was wrapped around her mouth against her shoulder and once it was off, she quickly stood up and ran towards the door. "REI!" She called out before being hit in the head with a metal bar. She fell to the floor with a thud and blacked out.

Rei quickly turned when he heard his name being called. It was Gumi, and she was in trouble. He ran in direction of where he heard Gumi's voice which led him to a room. He rushed in and saw a man on top of the green haired girl, who had blood oozing out of her head. Was he trying to… Rei was furious now, he kicked the man off of Gumi. The male doctor fell on his back and Rei crushed the man's neck with a powerful stomp of his foot. The man let out a choking sound before a loud snapping sound erupted and the man went limp. Rei lifted his foot from the man's neck and took a few deep breaths. He rushed over to unconscious girl and held her in his arms. "Gumi? Gumi, wake up."

The girl slowly opened her eyes and looked at Rei. She knew what was happening, what was going to happen. Tears welled up in Gumi's eyes. "R-Rei… he… he…"

Rei shook his head and pulled the girl closer to him and hugged her tightly. "I know… it's okay… I'm here…"

Gumi shivered and she stuffed her face into Rei's chest and started to cry. She has never had anything like that happen to her, and she was completely defenseless and helpless to do anything about it.

Rei cradled the girl and tried his best to comfort her. He was never really good at this kind of stuff, but he was doing his best. He glanced over at the dead doctor's body and felt himself get angry again. "Let's get out of here okay?"

Gumi nodded.

Rei stood up and helped the girl up, but Gumi staggered and nearly fell over. Rei caught her and swept her up off her feet and in his arms, carrying her bridal style.

"I'm sorry, I'm feeling… really dizzy." Gumi said weakly.

Rei nodded and quickly walked down the hall, make several rights and lefts to get away from the dead doctor, that's when he found stairs, the thing they were searching for this whole time. Rei quickly rushed up two flights of stairs and pushed the door open with his shoulder to another hallway of rooms. If Rei remembered correctly… He rushed down the hall and surely enough, there it was, the room that Gumi and Len found Dot in. There was a bed, and a first aid kit. Rei would of took Gumi to the restoration machine, but he couldn't risk it.

He set the girl gently down on the bed and grabbed the first aid kit. He opened it up and pulled out the gauze and wrap and started to treat the girl's wound.

"R-Rei…?" Gumi said weakly.

"Try not to talk alright? Just rest." Rei focused on helping Gumi.

Gumi looked up at ceiling. "I'm gonna, take a nap…" She closed her eyes and drifted off.

Rei looked at the girl sleeping and finished her treatment carefully. After he was done, he let out a sigh and leaned back in the chair he was sitting in. He glanced over to the door and locked it. It wasn't a metal door, but hopefully they wouldn't know that they were in here.

Rei sat down and watched Gumi as she slept. She looked so peaceful… so beautiful… Rei shook his head and scooted his chair back. What was he thinking? Rei ran his hand through his hair and looked back over at the girl. What was he feeling? What were his feelings towards this girl? Did he love her? It was too soon to say, but he definitely felt something for this girl.

He scooted closer to the girl and rested his head on the bed. He glanced at the sleeping girl before closing his eyes himself. He eventually fell asleep as well.

After several hours, Gumi woke up, she was still dizzy, even when she was lying down. She looked down at Rei who was sleeping peacefully. She smiled and leaned down and kissed the top of the male's head. That would be her little secret. She giggled. "Rei. Rei, wake up." She nudged Rei gently.

Rei groaned softly and woke up. He looked up at the green haired cat girl and smiled. "How you feeling?"

"Still Dizzy, but I think I'm okay." Gumi smiles.

Rei nodded and sat up. "Do you need anything?"

Gumi shook her head. "No, I'm okay."

Rei nodded and stood up. He stretched and scratched his head.

"Rei?" Gumi said softly.

"What's up?"

"What will happen once we get out of here?"

Rei sat back down and thought. What would happen, they would surely stick out like sore thumps. Would their parents accept them? Is there even a home for them to go to anymore? "I don't know Gumi, but whatever happens, we'll stick together, all of us."

Gumi nods. "Yeah…" She looks around, then looks back at Rei. "Rei…?"

"Hm?"

"Thank you… again, for saving me." Gumi smiles warmly.

Rei shook his head. "Don't worry about it, that's what friends do right?"

Gumi nods. "Yeah, I guess you're right."

"So… what were they trying… to do?" Rei hesitates

Gumi tensed. "They… wanted to see my reproduction habits…"

"How you give birth?"

Gumi nodded slowly. "I was born a normal human, so my child should be normal right?"

Rei nodded. "All of us are human, they just added stuff to us, unless they changed our DNA sequence or something?"

Gumi nods. "I would hope so, I wouldn't want my child to be born as a freak like me…" Gumi says softly.

Rei looked at Gumi. He stood up and sat on the edge of her bed. "I don't think you're a freak Gumi. Actually, I think the Cat ears and tail suit you."

Gumi looks at Rei shocked. "Really?"

Rei nods. "You do act like a cat."

Gumi giggles. "You have a point there." Gumi rubbed the tip of her one ear that wasn't covered by her bandages lifted her tail up slightly. "I'm kinda used to having them now. How about you?"

"I honestly see no difference, all I have is mechanical eyes and legs, but I am used to the abilities they give me."

Gumi smiles then looks up at the ceiling. "Also, Rei, I'm sorry if I've been so troublesome and a big burden. Always having to protect me, it must get tiring." Gumi trys to giggle, but she feels upset that she knows that she's a burden.

"I don't think you're a burden Gumi." He used to, but that's changed. "I don't mind saving you all the time, I feel obligated to do it actually, not just because you're my friend, but you're really important to me." That kinda slipped out.

Gumi blushed slightly, but smiled and rested her head on Rei's shoulder. "Thank you Rei, for putting up with me."

"Stop thanking me already… you silly cat." Rei was slightly blushing because of Gumi resting her head against his shoulder. He could feel his heart pounding in his chest and Gumi could hear it as well. She smiled.

They stood like that for a few minutes before Gumi sat up straight, her ear perked up. "I hear a failure coming."

"Dammit…" Rei said. "Stay quiet…" Rei said in a hushed tone.

Gumi nodded.

The failure came closer and closer, then stopped right in front of their door. There was no noise then there was a scratching at the door which cause Gumi to jump.

Rei quietly stood up and walked closer to the door. He waited for a moment, then the scratching stopped, but it didn't leave. Rei slowly moved away from the door and suddenly the door flew open and the failure charged at Rei, causing Gumi to scream.

The failure was ready to bite into Rei's neck, but Rei held the creature back, struggling between life and death.

Gumi sat there helpless, she couldn't do anything. She looked frantically around the room, for something, anything to help Rei. Then she saw something she thought she would never see in a hospital, a gun. She wasn't as surprised though since she saw countless things she would of never imagined in a hospital. Either way, she quickly lunged for the gun. She grabbed it, took aim, and fired. Hitting the failure in the head. The failure fell to the floor with a thud and Gumi did as well. When she lunged for the gun, she leaned too much out of the bed and fell out. She let out a small cry when she hit the floor.

Rei pushed the failure off of him and rushed to Gumi. "You okay."

Gumi sat up and nodded. "What about you?"

"I'm fine." Rei reassured the girl.

"That's good…"

Rei looked at the gun. "You took a risk there, did you know that the gun was loaded?"

Gumi shook her head. "No, I just took the risk and hoped that it was. Good thing it was because if it wasn't, you would be dead…"

Rei quickly pulled the girl in his arms and hugged her tightly. "Thank you Gumi, for saving me."

Gumi nodded and rested her head against Rei's chest.


	4. Together

"Are you sure you're ready to go?" Rei asked Gumi.

Gumi was fixing the holster around her thigh. It was laying right next to the gun when she lunged for it, for she decided to use it and take the gun with her. She never handled a gun, but she remembered that her father had one for protection, and her and Gumo would watch their father as he cleaned it. She checked to see how many bullets she had left, and she would have had a full clip if she didn't use one bullet to kill the failure. "Let me see if I can find some ammo first." Gumi said, opening drawers for ammo.

"Do you think there'll be ammo here?" Rei asked.

"If there's a gun here, there's gotta be ammo right?" Gumi said, still looking.

"You have a point there. Let me help you look." Rei walked around the room and did the same thing Gumi was doing, searching through drawers and cupboards.

Gumi felt dizzy and leaned against the counter and closed her eyes. She took a few deep breathes before resuming her search.

Rei opened a few drawers and he found mags, all filled with bullets. "I found your ammo Gumi." Rei said.

Gumi walked over to Rei and took all the loaded mags and placed them on the counter. "How am I going to carry them all?" Gumi asked.

"Uh…" Rei looked around and found a fanny pack and tossed it to the girl. "You can use that."

Gumi examined the fanny pack and grabbed the loaded mags and stuffed them in the fanny pack, all 7 of them fit. She zipped it up and buckled the pack around her waist. "I feel funny, Do I look funny?" Gumi asked Rei.

"Yes." Rei said honestly.

Gumi punched Rei in the arm and walked out.

Rei chuckled and followed the girl out. "Try not to push yourself alright?" Rei said.

Gumi nodded. "Alright, I'll tell you when I need a break, and this time, don't leave me behind." Gumi said, remembering what happened when Rei left her behind.

Rei nodded. "I won't make that mistake again." He would never leave this girl's side.

Gumi smiled. "Okay."

The two teens continued down the hall, this place was familiar so they knew their way around and quickly found a set of stairs. They made the hike up the stairs and that's when the stairway ended, it was broken and there were no more stairs that led up, so the two were forced to exit the stairwell and go back into the hallways. The two walked down the halls, taking left and rights here and there until they came across and giant hole in the floor. This is where the two fell down and got separated from the group.

Gumi inspected the hole, she looked down and saw the crumpled rubble and a large pool of dried blood underneath the rubble. That's where the dead failure is buried. To think they fell down that far, made Gumi cringe. She jumped when she felt a hand on her shoulder.

"You okay?" Rei asked.

Gumi nodded. "I'm fine." She stood up and saw something at the edge of the hole across from her. She quickly walked around the hole to the object she saw and picked up the lightweight feather. This was her brother's, this was Gumo's feather. She held the feather close to her chest. "Gumo…" She said softly.

"I'm pretty sure they're fine Gumi." Rei reassured the girl. "Their bodies aren't here, and there's no blood trail, so they got away okay. We'll find them."

Gumi nodded and stood up, holding the feather in her hand. "Let's keep moving."

Rei nodded and the two were off again, looking for a way up. There was two stairwells, and one of them was demolished. The other had to be somewhere because if their friends weren't here, that means they went only one way, and that was up.

Gumi tugged on Rei's shirt and nearly collapsed, but Rei caught her just in time.

"Let's take a break." Rei said.

Gumi inhaled deeply and nodded.

The two walked into a room and Rei carefully placed Gumi in a chair. Rei walked over to the door and closed it. He walked over to the wall next to Gumi and sat down and leaned against the wall. "Let me know when you're ready to go."

"Alright…" Gumi said softly. She just sat there, taking deep breaths. Closing her eyes from time to time, but not sleeping. She looked back at Rei who was watching her. "I'm fine, you don't have to watch me." Gumi smiled weakly.

"I know I don't have to, but if I don't then something happens, because something bad nearly always happens to you." Rei said.

Gumi giggled. "You do have a point there. You're just like Gumo, he refuses to take his eyes off of me because he's afraid that I'll do something stupid and get myself hurt."

"I have to side with your brother there, you do tend to do stupid things." Rei pointed out.

"I do not!" Gumi protested, quickly getting up on her feet, but she nearly blacked out and fell over.

Rei quickly caught her, but he was off guard and he ended up falling backwards with the girl landing on top of him. He blushed slightly. "Y-You okay?" He stuttered.

Gumi clenched Rei's shirt, and stuffed her face in Rei's chest. "Do you think… I'm an idiot?" Gumi asked softly.

"What? What makes you think that you're an idiot?" Rei asked.

"Everyone, is always watching me, taking care of me, because they're afraid that I'll do something stupid and hurt myself. So…" Gumi looks up at Rei, tears filling up in her eyes. "Does that make me an idiot?" Gumi said shakily.

Rei sighed. Without even thinking, just going based off of instinct, he quickly presses his lips against Gumi's lips and kisses her sweetly. He was very sure of how he felt about her know, it wasn't a doubt in his mind. He truly loved this girl, everything about her. Her smile, her personality, her clutzyness, her carelessness, even her cat ears and tail.

Rei pulled away from the girl who was a bright red. Gumi could feel her heart fluttering, Gumi liked Rei, she started liking him after the two started talking to each other when everyone else was sleeping, but she never would of thought that he would like her back.

"Gumi, we watch over you because we care about your safety, me your brother, none of us think you're an idiot. We just couldn't live with ourselves if something happened to you, I wouldn't be able to live with myself if I let you get hurt."

Gumi smiled weakly at Rei, some tears, spilling out of her eyes. "I'm not a burden then?"

Rei shook his head, sitting up. "Like I said before, you are never a burden for me."

Gumi smiled. "Thanks Rei…"

Rei smiled back at the girl and leaned in close for another kiss. The two kissed, despite the situation the two were in, they still were able to find love.

The two parted and Rei wiped away lingering tears from Gumi's face. "You ready to go?" He asked.

Gumi nodded. "Yeah, I'm ready."

Rei stood up and held his hand to Gumi and Gumi took it, pulling herself up, but she didn't let go, instead the two held hands and walked down the halls, looking for a way to reunite with their friends.


End file.
